Jim Rourke
James Matthew Hare (born November 21, 1981) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name, Jim Rourke. He is officially retired, though working shows for Supreme Federation Wrestling Where he plays the part of a Christian Extremist Zealot. Early Career (as Night Wolf) starting out, Night Wolf was thrust into a title match for the newly created United States title. the match was contested in a three-tier cage with Barrett, The Franchise and Christian. Barrett won the match that night, but handed the belt over to Night Wold on TEWs next television show. the hand-over was opposed by The Franchise, the current TEW Champion. A match ensued to crown the TEW United States Championship. he again came up short, but Franchise promised him a shot at his TEW Title. the match was contested in a Three Stages of Hell match. a NO DQ, Steel Cage and then a Last Man Standing match. the match went to the third match, wit Franchise just edging out Night Wolf to retain. Night Wolf drifted without direction for a few months before re-emerging a few months later, with Christian at his side, known as The Resolution, an answer to Franchise and The Truth's Revolution, and Hawkwind and The Game's Revelation He and Christian teamed up to take the tag team titles from The Truth and The Franchise, but Christian left the company briefly after an altercation with then GM Barrett, where he hit him with a sledgehammer. Night Wolf started to go look for a partner. Truth answered the challenged to wrestle against Wolf for a chance to be his tag team partner, but lost. Night Wolf was declared the Unified Tag Champion, meaning he could defend them on his on. a little more than a month later, Sean Hawkwind declared his match with Night Wolf a title match, citing that he could defend them whenever he pleased. Night Wolf gave the Champion two Night Bombs to take the title and send him to the Hospital, where he later lapsed into a coma. Night Wolf was hit hard by that news, and felt guilty about it. he is the champion, but "it came with a price Hawkwind paid in full" as Night Wolf put it. During a tag match, where he teamed with te galaxy champion, Truth against the contenders Polo and Dragon, he was given a Night Bomb by Dragon. this seemed to aweaken his inner beast. he lost the match, but had snapped the hold that Hawkwind's injury had over him. he was all set for Dragon's submission match Dragon was attacked on his way to the arena, and the Submission match was not held. instead, it was a tournament for #1 contendership of the title, to be exorcised at the next night's show. Christian won, but also claimed that he was the attacker. in his match with Night Wolf, Dragon interfered, sparking a match to determine the true contender. Dragon won that, and the submission match was back on as planned. at Maximum Impact, Dragon and Night Wolf collided. in the match, Dragon tried using Tayna Macleod to cause damage to Night Wolf. it backfired on him and he turned on his manager. Night Wolf got him away from Tayna, and at the end of the match, Night Wolf was able to claim both the title as well as Tayna. his celebration was short-lived, however, as a security guard stationed outside the ring turned out to be Hawkwind, making his return. he nailed Night Wolf with a Running Downward Spiral. Night Wolf was out. tending to some issues dealing with a friend's death, Night Wolf seemed to gain religion, and is bringing his new-found spirituality to the ring. he sees both Dragon and Hawkwind as unworthy of having the belt, citing Dragon's sins of the flesh, and Hawkwind's decisions. as Jim Rourke ]] in the event he lost the match, Tanya was to go with Night Wolf (at this point, he ditched his ring name, and went my his actual (kayfabe) name, Jim Rourke) to await Dragon's next shot, which was to come in a so-called F.U.C.K.E.M. match with The Dragon, Rourke, Tommy Polo and The Truth. during the match, Tanya showed her true loyalty when she knocked Rourke out while the ref wasn't looking, allowing him to not answer the 10 count, and lose the title. The Dragon eventually won, beating Tommy Polo in the final round. soon after this, it was revealed that Rourke was dating his long-time friend, Lily White. while some posed that she was a "rebound" relationship, Rourke responded by saying that Tayna's treachery was the catalyst that got them together. after a month or two, the two were joined as Husband and Wife. when SFW adopted The Corporation as it's governing body, one of the first acts was to pair Jim Rourke with his long-time rival, Sean Hawkwind. at Cutting Edge II, the globally syndicated pay-per-view event. they went on to win the tag belts, but began (as expected) to implode from the inside until they lost the belts to NTX (Christian and Anarch) when this happened, Hawkwind turned on Rourke, nailing him with a Downward Spiral. the trauma of this was enough to send Rourke's wife, Lily back home, barely returning again to SFW TV. after this, Rourke had several unsuccessful bids at the SFW Championship and the U.S. Brute title, the final of the latter being in a Hell in a Cell match at Lethal Laceration with Franchise and the Champion, Smooth Sonny, which he lost. The next day, in a bit Corporate liaison, Gregory Chapman was doing a recap of Lethal Laceration, Rourke stormed in, irate about something on a tape. exactly what this was not revealed, as Chapman suspended Rourke. for how long is uncertain, but when he is back, whoever is responsible will have Hell to pay. one month later, at Exodus, Rourke returned during a Galaxy title match between Dragon and The Reaper. he cost Dragon the win, leaving thousands of questions in his wake. the next week, Rourke was a guest on Barret's Hot Zone, and there, he laid out the cards. the tape he was talking about was a security tape from his locker room at Lethal Laceration. it showed The Dragon and Rourke's wife, Lily engaging in a passionate kiss, the Dragon's pillow friend Tayna come in, and the three go off camera as Dragon takes off his shirt. the obvious meaning was that Dragon slept with Rourke's wife. the Crucifixion of The Dragon the two met in a battle at Unholy Clash. the winner of the match was Dragon, leaving Rourke's nose broken, and Rourke was not medically cleared to wrestle due to a mild concussion. the two met once more at Maximum Impact, one year after their first PPV encounter. this time, a title was not on the line, but pride. their clash was the first Buried Alive Match in SFW History, but the tone of it was that of a street fight. more weapons were used than in the history of each competitor. in the end, Dragon had the upper hand, and looked to end it with a shovel shot, but as he struck Rourke's cranium with the shovel, it had no effect. one Straight Edge onto the shovel later, and Rourke was able to bury Dragon alive. after the match, EMTs and ring crew members exhumed Dragon and tried to help him out, but Rourke had different plans. he laid out the EMTs, and got the X shaped platform he rode in from the rafters on via the control switch. he chained and bolted Dragon to the platform, and removed the bottom two bolts causing it to be a Vertical X, with Dragon chained to it. Rourke put the platform high in the air, Crucifying The Dragon, and turning his once loyal fans against him. On the next episode of Carnage, Rourke revealed that he did it in order to Save Dragons soul much in the same way Jesus redeemed mankind. in his interview, he also accused many other members of being Sinners Aftermath soon, he challenged Smooth Sonny, the current United States Brute Force Champion. he claimed that Sonny was no less than a Mobster, a thug. he seeks to redeem SFW By having himself as the champion, a moral standard that will represent what SFW will one day be. soon after, Sonny announced his displeasure with Rourke, as he himself was a Born-Again Catholic. the two looked ready to rumble. At No Remorse, Rourke and Sonny clashed, with Sonny retaining. the next night, Rourke offered to tutor Sonny, seeing as Sonny won, he was Chosen by God to win the title. he offered Sonny his crucifix as a symbol of his new loyalty, but he refused. the two next clashed at Vendetta, with Sonny's title once again on the line. in a quick and brutal match, Jim Rourke won the title, and sanctified it following a Burning Hammer followed by a Straight Edge. Sonny was taken to the hospital later in the night, due to a Concussion. The next to feel his wrath, and the first contender for his title was Greenhorn, JD Bause. Bause won his shot at Rourke's belt at the "Shot in the Dark" Tournament. Rourke tried to make friends with Bause, but his efforts were in vein, as Bause despised Rourke for his values. the two clashed at Never Surrender, with Bause struggling to make headway, but Rourke ended it, walking out the champion. The Feud Unfinished The Next to challenge him for his title was his greatest enemy, and also the last. Ghost Felt that, As a God-fearing Man, Rourke was unfit to hold the title denoting brutality and blood. Rourke, However, did not want the title to pass to the Heathen Ghost, as one willing to accept Satan is unworthy of wearing the belt. They fought three times over the belt. first, Rourke triumphed. the second, there was a tie. Under SFW rules, the title was put on suspension until a rematch was had. Rourke won the match, but it was soon all for naught. Citing Personal reasons, mostly being the birth of his Daughter, Amber, and his Father's failing health as well as "backstage issues" that he refused to elaborate on, Rourke vacated the title and left the company. At the time, there was one final match with Ghost scheduled. He confirmed in an interview that he intended to drop the title to Ghost, who won the title in an open invitational match the next month. Rourke left the second-longest serving member, but promised that he would return again The Return Rourke is currently scheduled to return at SFW: Rebirth to battle his nemesis, Ghost. in weeks prior, promos and vingettes have been going on, drumming up excitement for this clash of idealology. So far, in online betting, Rourke is ahead, but it is a close race. we'll just have to see the outcome at SFW Rebirth. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*''The Straight Edge'' / Cave In (Sit-Out Vertical Suplex Piledriver) ::*''The Excommunication'' / Bear Bomb (Sit-Out Crucifix Powerbomb) ::*''The Eleventh Commandment'' (Rumored, but as yet unknown) Championships and accomplishments :*SFW World Championship (1 time) ::* Won From - Hawkwind ::* Lost To - The Dragon :*SFW US Brute Championship (1 time) ::* Won From - Smooth Sonny ::* Lost to - VACATED - Ghost won from vacated :*SFW Tag Team Championships (2 times) ::*1st time with Christian (and singular holder) (team known as The Resolution) :::* Won From - The Revelation (Franchise/Truth) :::* Lost to - The Knockaround Boyz (Smooth Sonny/Don) ::*2nd time with Hawkwind (team known as RourkeWind) :::* Won From - The Knockaround Boyz (Smooth Sonny/Don) :::* Lost to - NTX (Anarch/Christian) General Moveset Common Moves: ::*1. Clothesline ::*2. Lariat ::*3. belly-to-back suplex ::*4. Snap Suplex ::*5. Reverse Neckbreaker ::*6. Backbreaker ::*7. Pump-handle Slam ::*8. fallaway slam ::*9. Cobra Clutch Bomb ::*10. Complete Shot ::*11. Spinebuster ::*12. Swinging Neck Bomb ::*13. Death Valley Driver ::*14. Angle Slam ::*15. German suplex ::*16. jumping knee attack Favorite Moves: ::*1. Spear ::*2. Sit-out Argentine Backbreaker ::*3. DDT ::*4. Side Bearhug ::*5. Gorilla Press Slam ::*6. Flapjack Facebuster (counter to running) ::*7. Gutbuster Drop ::*8. Burning Hammer ::*9. irish whip to ropes, punch to face ::*10. Prophet Slam (Tilt-A-Whirl side slam) Trademark Moves: ::*''Bible Beater'' (Sinner Shot) ::*''Redemption Bomb'' (High-Lift Spinebuster) ::*''Holy Cross'' (Military Press into Kneeking Chokeslam) ::*''Commandment Driver'' (lifts them, tosses them up then catches them, falls forward and slams them down) Theme Music :Navras composed by Juno Reactor and Don Davis :School of Hard Knocks by P.O.D. :Stop Looking, Start Seeing by Papa Roach :Polyamorous by Breaking Benjamin :Watch your Words by Alterbridge :God's gonna cut you down by Johnny Cash (current) Misc. Facts :Rourke grew up with other SFW wrestler, The Franchise and former wrestler The Truth : His Brother is former SFW jobber "Hells Guardian" : Favorite food is a Grilled Cheese, tomato and Onion sandwich : was married to Lily since he has been in SFW, as opposed to the storyline : competed against Millenian in his retirement match : favorite movie is Shaun of the Dead : Republican : Claims to wrestle because "I can't sing and Dance" : Favorite Actor is Bruce Campbell : when asked how he wants to die in a July '06 interview, he stated "In the ring, doing what I love" in wrestling :Managers :*Tayna MacLeoud :*Lily Rourke :Nicknames :*'"SFWs Saving Grace"' (as Jim Rourke) :*'"The Three Hundred Pound Behemoth"' (as Night Wolf) References Jim Rourke Jim Rourke Jim Rourke Jim Rourke Jim Rourke Jim Rourke